Unexpected
by NekoAyane
Summary: What happenes to Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke after the war? Find out!


Disclamer: I doonot own the Naruto Characters, but I di own the plot! ^^

Enjoy!~

This morning, her dress was a soft white, with a hint of light blues at the rims…Her long dark-violet hair brushed against her back softly. She wore a little bit of pink lipstick, with graceful dabs of pink rose blush...she packed up everything into her pink purse before she left her home..

Hinata had a very easy going week so far...There hasn't been any missions to she was called out to, even with all the break she had each day tries to look for something she can do that would help her in her Ninja training further.

" **Today, I'm going to research at the library.."** Hinata said quietly in her thoughts as she walked carefully down the streets of the lively Leaf Village.

Her sweet smile showed that she was content with her plans, " **Hmm...I might even want to ask Sakura-chan if we can hangout too…."** She began once more, squealing happily to herself, until-

" **Well, that's unless if she's busy though..."** She said finally.

Hinata suddenly became doubtful of that...Without another thought, she quickly grabbed her solid-pink cellphone out of her purse that was swung over her chest.

Once she opened her phone, she easily contacted Sakura.

" **Moshi, Moshi..?"** Asked Sakura as she answered, " **Oh, wait! What am I talking about? Isn't that you Hinata-Chan..?"** Sakura vibrant soft voice asked happily.

Hinata giggled softly at her best friend's misunderstanding, " **It's fine Sakura..."** Hinata responded with reassurance.

Sakura's sigh was slightly muffled through the speaker, " **Is everything okay? How are you?"** Hinata spiked up in response, " **M-Me being ok?! Oh! I'm fine..."** she responded nervously, " **Why, I just wanted to know if your wanted to know if you were busy today..."** Hinata's heart beated slightly faster than usual when she continued, " **I'd really like to hangout with you that's all -"**

" **Really?! OMG GIRL! Of course! Let's do it eh?!"**

Hinata was startled at Sakura's loud squeal on the phone...

" **Y-yeah….of course.."**

Sakura's voice piped up, " **Well..? Where do you wanna go today..?"**

Hinata gulped, " **Um, well...I was hoping the library..?"**

Sakura giggled in response, " **Alright, that sounds good. I'll meet you there soon. Cya~!"**

" **See ya.."** Hinata nodded happily, her face blushing modestly with joy, she couldn't wait.

Even so, Hinata wasn't too far from the library.

As reached the door, she easily walked in.

Her violet eyes scanned and looked around for a good place for herself and sakura to hangout at while reading their books and chatting.

" **This place looks good..** " she said finally at a small circular table meant for three.

Hinata laid her things over the table. After that, she began looking for books and scrolls that were based over chakra and ancient ninja techniques that she could practice and study over…

Hinata was familiar with the library, it didn't take too long to find what she was looking for

or seeing -

" **N-Naruto-kun..?! Here..?!"** Hinata was startled so suddenly! She quickly grabbed a book on her left to cover up her identity from ever being seen by her crush.

Naruto on the other hand, looked around to see what was going on…

" **Uh...Did I, just hear my name..?"** He asked aloud to himself while scanning the room.

He looked puzzled at some girl who's face was completely within some book. He didn't give it much thought any further when he shrugged his shoulder and continued his way out the isle he was in.

As soon as his footsteps faded, Hinata instantly raised her head out of the book that she buried her head in for a quick-brief moment or two..

" **I didn't know that Naruto-kun would be here too..."** Hinata said quietly in her mind, her cheeks were already pink enough with the blush she was wearing…

But seeing Naruto, made them darker in tone. Not only that, her heart beated even faster rapidly, and nervously as well...She gulped, " **I should probably look for my books…**

 **It's bad enough that I squealed like that earlier..."** She than placed the book that she used for her disguise back on where had she took it.

The book she was looking for was in a really higher shelf that couldn't reach on her own height.

Luckily, their was a ladder nearby. She climbed carefully to the top, she looked to find where she last saw her desired book until -

" **Oh, Hinata-Chan!"** piped up Naruto's voice casually. It ringed loudly through Hinata's ears, " **I didn't know that you were at the library..."**

Hinata was so overwhelmed with her feelings for Naruto, she literally made the ladder she was standing on shake all of a sudden, making her squeal in fear of falling. _Despite the fact that she's a ninja…_

Naruto was on high alert seeing Hinata's sudden unbalance..

" **Woah..! Hinata, you're gonna fall-"**

" _ **Aaaaaaaa…!**_ " It was already too late for warnings, the poor girl was about to plummet in the most unpleasant way to the ground.

Not unless with Naruto there...With his quick reflexes, he responded, and catched her wholly across his arms, " **Umph..!"**

" **Man, thank goodness you're -"** Naruto was cut off, when he glanced at Hinata's blushing face...He barely noticed that she was blushing, but her eyes were so…

" **Pretty..."** He randomly said aloud.

Hinata who was still in his arms, felt even more bashful, " **P-pretty..?"** Hinata asked in return of his response nervously.

" **Hey! You two! What the hell's going on here…?!"** Shouted a small angry liberian, who pointed her fan at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata felt frightened by the sudden yelling of the librarian, without even thinking...She pressed her head softly against Naruto's chest, but close to neck. Naruto who noticed this looked at the librarian angrily, " **What do you mean..? I am just helping a friend here! What's going on with you lady..?!"** Naruto argued back angrily in response.

" **Saving her?! - HA..!"** She baffled, she laughed as her fist were on her hips, " **More like smooching her away here! Poor girl! You're such an harasser lemon-head!"** Naruto was taken back, did she just accused him of trying to harass Hinata?! " **What?! As if I do that to her or anyone! You're crazy!"** He blushed in angrily-embarrassment.

Hinata adjusted herself to stand on her own out of Naruto's arms.

Naruto stood back slightly, but not too far from Hinata…

" **W-wait..! Mistress Librarian!"** Hinata's desperate voice was in ear of the liberian.

" **Hm..?!"** began the liberian, " **What is it?!"**

" **Mistress, I just want to affirm of what he's saying is the truth...He really did help me"** , began Hinata calmly, " **So, I apologize for us both -"**

Suddenly a familiar phone was ringing….It was Hinata's!

" **What's that..?!"** Shouted the liberian who was even more hot-headed than ever, " **What has become of this sacred place with all these noise mishaps?!"** The Liberian drove herself mad looking to find the destination of the ringing tone, even though it was obvious that it was right in front of her.

On one of the pockets of her dress, Hinta silenced the ringing phone quickly.

" **I'm so sorry mistress! That was my phone I -"**

" **A PHONE..?! THAT'S FORBIDDEN HERE!"** If the Liberian couldn't more angrier, " **YOU TWO HAD DISTURBED THE PEACE LONG ENOUGH, NOW GET OUT..!"** The Librarian's face was red with fury of fires igniting from her furious eyes.

With the way things were going, it seemed that Naruto expected the two to be chased out of the building by force.

In a quick response, Naruto picked up Hinata once more across his arms and began dashing out towards the exit with a screeching lady liberian from behind on their tail.

" **NO SHAME! NO SHAME I SAY! UNBELIEVABLE!"**

" **N-Naruto-kun!"** exclaimed Hinata by Naruto's sudden sweep of her, as he was already dashing through the library exit.

" **Nows not the time, you can thank me later!"** He instantly responded back as kicked open the door in a mid-dash jump. He kicked the door with enough force to open it, and not break it thank goodness. No need for the Librarian's temper to rise any further…

He dashed about much feet away from the library down the street.

He placed Hinata back to her feet. Hinata noticed Naruto's smiling glance at the library door.

" **You are one troublesome whiper-snapper! Don't bother coming here again you lack of all respect!"** Shouted the liberian who shooing away one Naruto's shadow clones away. His clone was smacked on his hinne, The Naruto-Clone of course disappeared by poofing away, like a ninja-smoke bomb.

" **You whipper-snappers, and your tricks! I about had it!"**

And with that the liberian raised her hands up annoyed, as she march back in the library with her feet stomping back in angrily.

Hinata giggled softly, while Naruto laughed super loud at the last moment of the Librarian's scorn. " **Ha! We showed her, huh?!"** Naruto boasted aloud as he held his arm around Hinata's waist as he suddenly brought her close to him so suddenly. Naruto was oblivious to his sudden action..

Laughing nervously, while blushing Hinata responded, " **Y-yeah..! We showed her, huh?"**

" **Hey, you mind going with me someplace sometime? Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen..?"** Naruto asked calmly, while awkwardly scratching the back of his blond spiky hair.

Hinata's heart sunk, as the blush on her face increased once more…

" **S-S-Sure, but w-when and why..?"** She asked nervously.

" **This Saturday for our next mission -** _ **AAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL…?!**_ "

Both Naruto and Hinata was struck back to see Sakura was suddenly there.

" **S-Sakura...?!"** Hinata stuttered nervously.

" **Hinata, I thought we were meeting at the library. What happened...?"** Sakura asked worriedly as she approached Hinata worriedly.

Both kind of ignored the fact that Naruto's head had bump on it from Sakura's greeting slap on the back of his spiky head. " **We got kicked out of course…!"** spatted Naruto sounding angered. " **Kicked out..?! Don't you mean you got kicked out, baka!?"** Responded Sakura with attitude in her tone.

" **Well, my phone was ringing….Apparently, phones aren't aloud at the library..."** Answered Hinata with shame in her tone, as she bowed sorrowfully

Sakura's pale eyes soften, " **You had it on silent, right?"** She asked sweetly.

Hinata answered by shaking her head 'no'.

Sakura sighed, " **Well..."** Sakura began, " **We could eat out, and Naruto's paying too!"**

" **WHAAAT?! ME? WHY ME?!"** objected Naruto furiously.

Sakura crossed her arms, and turned over at Naruto, " **Because you ruined our girl's hangout today! That's why, so deal with it!"** Sakura responded, as she spatted out her tongue at him. " **Neeeh…!"**

Naruto would be lying, if he said that what Sakura put him up to really made him beyond mad of what the liberian had put Hinata and himself through…

Hinata noticing Naruto's angered face to not wanting to do this spoke up, as she walked to Naruto's side, " **You don't have to pay Naruto-kun, all of this is my fault after all...So I'll pay for it.."**

" **Huh?!"** Naruto's blue eyes looked at Hinata shocked…

Sakura wasn't as angry as she was now, " **You're seriously going to let her pay for it?! Some guy you are..."** Said Sakura bitterly, her pale eyes glared at Naruto angrily of this.

Naruto hesitantly looked back at Sakura and shouted, " **I ain't gonna let her pay for anything! So be quiet!"** Naruto then glanced back at Hinata, and calmed his composure.

" **Are you seriously telling ME to be quiet?"** Sakura said lastly, but not loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

She marched up to where the two are briefly, and paused of how Naruto was looking at Hinata, and by what he was going to say, " **Hinata, you don't have to pay for anything ok...I was the one who ruined whatever it is you wanted to do.."** , Hinata's eyes widen, " **I don't mind paying if it's for you..."** he paused briefly smiling, knowing Sakura was watching this, " **Or Sakura...But, as long as she's with you at least."**

Sakura perked up one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms once more as Naruto finished, " **I also don't mind spending time with you either.."** Naruto had arms crossed behind his head, while his blue's eyes darted away from Hinata's violet eyes that glanced at him in awe.

Naruto blushed taking a quick-sharp glance of Hinata.

Sakura, who was seeing this knew that these two got feelings for one another...It's pretty obvious. With a smirk, she pushed awkward Naruto into the blushing Hinata.

" **C'mon, you two! Aren't you hungry..?"**

Naruto grabbed both of Hinata's shoulders. While Hinata's hands were slightly pressed against Naruto's chest.

Even though both of them blushed. Hinata was blushing more then Naruto ever was in that moment, " **Uh…."** Naruto began awkwardly as he glanced at Hinata in some kind of trance to her beauty...Hinata was at a total standstill, " **Um..."** Hinata added.

" **C'mon lovebirds!"** shouted Sakura sarcastically up ahead of them both.

" **Who are you callin' love birds-"** shouted Naruto, until -

" **Aaaah!"** squealed Hinata who suddenly carried in his arms once more.

Naruto looked at her perplexed and worried. He was totally unaware of the fact that he's instinctively bringing her close to him each and everytime she's with him...Hinata was mixed-up slightly..

The sound of two rumbling tummies commenced from the two, " **Um, I think we're hungry** **-"**

" **Hey! Would you hurry it up?!"** Shouted Sakura impatiently from a distance.

Naruto squinted his eyes at Sakura's shouting, " **Looks like we better go.."** He said lastly as he dashed up the hill towards the ramen shop to we're Sakura already is.

Despite Hinata's plans...She truly didn't expect to have most of it beginning with Naruto throughout most of it...As unexpected as it was, she sighed as she was still held in his arms, and smiled happily in content of her crush…

Naruto seemed sensitive to Hinata's every movement, even while dashing up the hill...Seeing her smile so contently in his arms, made his heart thump slightly...Around Hinata, he wasn't sure of what was going on with him entirely…

 _1 Hour later..._

Sakura stands up and says to Naruto and Hinata " **Well...that's enough food for me…I'm going home now...Hey Naruto...Take care of Hinata ok…?"** Naruto gets up and says to Sakura " **Sure...will do…!"** Sakura comes close to Hinata and says " **Hinata...It's very obvious…"**

Hinata starts to blush and She says " **S-sakura~Chan….what are you saying…?"** Sakura reaches down and pats Hinata on her shoulders and says " **You can do it just have to be more confident…"** After that Sakura leaves Ichiraku's... Naruto and Hinata are left alone… Naruto after he finished 3 bowls of ramen says to Hinata " **Hinata...do you want me to take you home…?"** Hinata starts to blush even more and she says " **Oh...sure! Thank you Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata gets up, Naruto pays the Ramen guy and they leave together. After a while of walking it starts raining hard and Naruto says to Hinata " **Hinata...we still have a bit to get to your house...want to stay at my house for a while…? While the rain clears up…?"**

Hinata blushes slightly and says back " **O-ok...Naruto~Kun...first I'll call my da-"** Naruto picks Hinata up and says " **You can call your dad when we get under a roof.."** Naruto smiles at Hinata and Hinata blushes and they arrive at Naruto's house and Naruto opens the door and says to Hinata " **You can go take a shower and I will dry our clothes..ok…?"** " **Oh ok Naruto~Kun…"**

Naruto turns around and Hinata takes off her clothes and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower while Naruto dries Hinata's clothes off and he waits until Hinata finishes so he could also take a shower as well. When Hinata was done, Naruto told Hinata " **Your clothes are drying in my room you can go grab them…"** He handed Hinata a towel and Hinata grabbed the towel from inside the bathroom and said " **Thank You Naruto~Kun…P-please don't look…"** Hinata says shyly.

Naruto says " **I won't...I promise Hinata…"** Naruto turns around and closes his eyes and says " **Ok Hinata...you can come out now...i'm turned around and I have my eyes closed my room is on the right…"** Hinata comes out of the bathroom and checks if Naruto was really turned around and he was so she went to Naruto's room and closed the door and says " **Ok...I'm in your room…."** Naruto opens his eyes and sees the door to his room and it's closed so he goes to the bathroom and closes the door and takes off his wet, soaked clothes and takes a shower.

Hinata puts on her clothes and brushes her hair and looks at the time on her phone and sees the time _**8:00**_ she gasps and says " **Oh no...I have not called my father...he might be worried about me…."** Hinata then dials her dad's number and when she heard her dad's voice she says " **Dad...I had to be with a friend...so i'm at his hou-"**

" **HE…!? Hinata...you're with a BOY…!?"** Hiashi, Hinata's father says into the speaker.

" **Y-yes...please don't yell…. You know….the hero of the village….Naruto Uzumaki….That's who i'm staying with…"**

" **Hm...Naruto Uzumaki you say….well...he's not doing anything to you...right…?"**

" **Noooo…! Why would he do anything to me…?"** Hinata sighs and she says **Well...dad It's still raining outside so i'll stay at his house for the night...i'll be home tomorrow tell Hanabi that I won't be there until tomorrow…"**

Hiyashi sighs and says " **ok ok be careful ok..?"**

" **Yea ok dad…"** Hinata sighs and hangs up. Moments later Naruto enters the room with his pj's on and he says " **Oh Hinata I forgot...I also got you some pj's if you're staying over for the night…"**

" **Oh..Thank You Naruto~Kun…."** Hinata grabs the pj's and goes to the bathroom...After a while she come into Naruto's room and She says " **So...Naruto~Kun...where do I sleep..?"** Naruto grabs Hinata and puts her on his bed and says " **You will sleep on my bed...i'll sleep on the floor…."** Naruto grabs a futon and lays it on the he grabs a pillow and he says to Hinata " **So...Hinata...how are you doing today...other then you feel horrible in my house but...are you ok….staying here…?"**

" **Why would you say that…? I like any chance I get to stay with you…."**

~In Hinata's mind~

" **Hinata…! Hey..!"**

Naruto was trying to get Hinata's attention. Finally Hinata comes back to reality, " **H-huh..What happened…?"**

Naruto answered slightly exhausted answering, " **Well it looked like you were spacing out...are you ok…?"**

Hinata nodded, and rubbed the right side of her forehead playfully, " **Oh..yea...sorry...w-what were you saying Naruto~Kun….?"**

Naruto just sighs and says " **Hmph, you're kind of hazy person, huh?"**

" **Waa…."** Hinata surprised that Naruto picked her up again instinctively and when Naruto realizes what he's done, he starts to blush and he says to Hinata " **Uh...I'm sorry...hehe…"** He puts his hands behind his head and acts very awkward about the situation and Hinata also shyly looks at the ground and says " **So….what do we do now..? Naruto~Kun…."**

" **Well….I guess we can sleep…."** Naruto says shyly. " **Ok...so I'll sleep on your bed…?"** Hinata says embarrassed, " **Yea..I can't let you sleep on the floor...that would be just rude of me…"**

Hinata just blushes and looks at Naruto and Naruto says " **So...when do you have your next mission..?"**

" **Oh… I don't know yet… Kurenai-Sensei has not told us anything about a mission...but Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino are so bored without a mission...I'm not though…"**

" **Why…?"**

" **Because I'm with you Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata smiles happily and Naruto blushes and smiles.

" **Well...that makes me happy…!"** Naruto yawns and says to Hinata " **Well...we better get to sleep...we might have a mission tomorrow…"**

" **Yea...we might GoodNight Naruto~Kun…"**

" **GoodNight Hinata…"**

They both slept so soundly through the night…

 _The Next Morning…_

" **Good Morning Hinata…"** says Naruto half awake

" **Good Morning Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata wakes up and greets Naruto.

Then there was a loud knock on the door, " **I'm Coming…!"**

" **So...Naruto~Kun who's at the do-"**

Sakura is at the door and she punches Naruto in the face a says " **So...You invited her over huh...DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID…! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID…! AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DRAGGED HINATA INTO…!"**

" **No...Sakura~Chan…! He did not do anything to me…! Please don't kill him…!"** Hinata pleads her friend,

" **He didn't hurt you…?"** Sakura said confused.

" **No...he did not...He invited to me to his house because yesterday was raining and my house was a bit far so I slept here…"**

Sakura's renewed anger came back " **Did..he make you sleep on the floor…!"** Sakura again slaps Naruto in his face, His face was red and bruised.

" **uhhh...OUCH…! S-sakura~Chan...why…"** Naruto manages to say.

" **No...he let me sleep on his bed...he even said It would be rude of him to let me sleep on the floor…"**

" **Oh...well...sorry Naruto...hehe…"** Sakura grabs Naruto and puts him on his bed and heals his wounds and she says " **Sorry..for misunderstanding Naruto...hehe…"**

" **well...I need to take Hinata to her house...cya Sakura…"** Naruto says grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. After a while he comes out and says " **Here Hinata...go to the bathroom and put your clothes on...your father might be a little mad that were late…"**

" **Oh..ok…"** Hinata says grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom. Sakura then says to Naruto " **So...you like Hinata…?"** " **H-huh…?"** " **What I mean is that if you like her…?"**

" **I do...shes very pretty...her white,violet pale eyes...her smile...so cute…"**

Sakura just stares at Naruto and she says " **Well...at least you have someone you like...remember when you liked me…? Well...at least you have someone else...I don't even know if Sasuke is coming back or not…"**

" **Sakura...he is gonna come back… Dattebayo…! Believe in him…!"**

" **Yea...you're right…."** Sakura says finally, Hinata then comes out of the bathroom and says " **I'm Done Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata comes out of the bathroom with her dress that she wore the day before. Naruto in astonishment says " **pretty…"**

" **H-huh…?"** Hinata says shyly in embarrassment.

" **Oh...sorry Hinata it's just you look very pretty…"**

" **Oh..Thank you Naruto-"** Sakura interrupts by saying, " **Come on Hinata, and Naruto! We gotta get going right?"** Despite the fact that Sakura loved their sweet moment. She knew everybody had places to be...Especially if there's a mission.

" **Oh yea...cmon Hinata…"** Naruto grabs Hinata and they run out of the door together to the Hugaya household.

 _At the Hyuga Household…._

" **Hm...where would Hinata be...she is very late...if that Naruto boy takes advantage of her...I will cut all his Chakra points and he'll be done for…" "BYAKUGAN!"**

Hiyashi gets ready to strike Naruto when he comes with Hinata. Hanabi looks at her father and says " **umm….Dad…? Why is the Byakugan out…? What happened…?"** Hayashi turns to Hanabi and says " **Hanabi...did you know about a boy named Naruto Uzumaki…?"** Hanabi responds " **Kind of...Nii~Chan told me that she has a crush on him...and that he was the hero of the village and that stuff…."**

" **Oh.."** From the distance Hinata and Naruto were walking together to the Hyuga household. When they got there Hinata says " **Hello Father, Hanabi...Sorry for not coming yesterday…"**

" **It's alright...as long as you're safe...Thanks You for protecting my daughter...Naruto Uzumaki…"**

" **No problem...Hinata stay safe...ok…?"**

" **O-oh Ok Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata smiled at Naruto while he was walking away.

When Naruto was going to Kakashi,The 6th Hokage to tell him if they have any mission Sakura comes up and says " **Naruto Kakashi-Sensei has asked for us...We have a mission...Sai is already there…"**

" **Oh ok...Let's go Sakura~Chan…"** Naruto said last before leaving...

 _The Sixth Hokage's Office…_

" **Ok...your mission for today is a B rank mission...the mission is about that their are some exploding humans at the fire temple and I need you to check that out…oh and Kurama you better not make anything rash..."**

" **Yea..Yea Idiot...i'll take care of them…"** Says the Nine-Tails using Naruto's body.

" **Ok Kakashi-Sensei"**

" **Yea yea Ok…."**

" **So...is it Genjutsu…?"** Says Sai.

" **No...it does not look like it…That's why I need you to look, oh and take Hinata with you..."**

" **Ok...Kakashi-Sensei...I'll go get her …"** Naruto runs out of the room yelling " **Yes…! Yes…! Woo Hoo….Hinata's coming!"**

Kakashi says to Sakura " **Why is he so happy…?"**

Sakura says back " **Because he has a crush on Hinata….they had a romantic night yesterday…"**

" **Really…?"**

" **Not what you're thinking…."**

" **Oh! Hehehe...he has feelings for her huh? Wow, and it was just years ago when he loved you…"**

" **Yea...but he knows I have feelings for Sasuke~Kun…"**

" **Yea...I wonder what Sasuke is doing…"**

 _Where Sasuke is..._

" **Hmm….what is this…."**

Sasuke is looking at a village and he sees humans exploding and he sees people backing away. He jumps to them and says " **What's happening here…?"**

An old man comes running out of the house and says " **ARE YOU ONE OF THEM…?"**

" **Of who…?"**

" **CHINO…! You FAT GUY TAKE HIM DOWN…! THAT'S WHY I HIRED YOU RIGHT…!"**

" **Sorry Mister I have nothing against you but… Water bubble Jutsu..!"**

" **Me Neither but sorry…"** The fat guy throws a Kunai with Chakra on it.

" **Shinobi…?"** Sasuke dodges and says " **Sharingan…!"**

" **Uchiha…"**

" **Uchiha…"**

The Human-Zombies start coming through and Sasuke sees this and he says " **Sharingan…!"**

The human-zombies are stuck in a genjutsu.

The little girl says " **So...you're an Uchiha…?"**

" **Yes...my name is Sasuke Uchiha….hey old man...what did you mean I'm one of them…?"**

" **W-well...because..um….I don't know…"**

Sasuke looks at Chino and the fat guy and Chino says " **We don't know either…"**

" **Well...I know someone who might know…"**

Sasuke then leaves and says " **Well...good luck with everything else…"**

" **Ok…."**

" **Ok…"**

Sasuke the grabs some paper from his bag and write what he has found so far and sends a bird messenger to the leaf and heads to Orochimaru's hideout.

 _Meanwhile at the Hyuga Household…_

" **Hm...I wonder if Naruto~Kun got a mission…"** Hinata is sitting on her bed when…

*Knock,Knock* Naruto is outside Hinata's window and Hinata open her window and says " **What are you doing here Naruto~Kun…?"**

" **Hinata..we have a mission… Sakura, Sai, You, and me…"**

" **Oh ok..i'll be down there meet me at the entrance…"**

" **Sure! See ya til then, right?"** Naruto gets down from the window, and Hinata gets dressed and runs downstairs and says to her father " **Dad...I have a mission...i'm going…!"**

" **Ok...take care…"**

" **Yea Nii~Chan…!"**

" **Ok...bye…."** Hinata meets Naruto at the Entrance and they grab hands and they got to the Sixth Hokage's office where Sakura, and Sai are. When they get to The Hokage's office Sakura is sitting on the ground and Sai says to Sakura " **When is Naruto coming with Hinata…?"**

" **I don't know...they better co-"** " **I got Hinata…!"**

" **H-hello..!"**

" **Finally...man…"**

" **Hehehehehhe"**

" **Well...good luck on your miss-"** A messenger bird comes through the window and Kakashi takes the letter and he reads it… He then says " **Sasuke is at the point where you all will meet so go to the rendezvous point... he is where Orochimaru and Captain Yamato are...Go carefully…"**

" **Ok...I'll wait outside with Hinata…"** Naruto says taking Hinata's hand and heading out the door.

" **N-naruto~K-kun…?"**

" **Cmon Hinata…"**

" **Oh ok…"** Hinata follows Naruto out the door.

" **Ok..I need to ask Kakashi-Sensei something…"**

" **Ok..i'll wait outside too…"**

Everyone left the room except Sakura and Kakashi…

" **What do you want..?"**

" **Sensei...I want to ask you if it's ok if-"** Kakashi knew what Sakura was going to say and he finished her sentence. " **You can go have a trip with Sasuke...Be safe.."**

Sakura gasps happily. She than bowed happily as well, " **Thank You…"**

Sakura leaves the office happily and Kakashi sighs and says quietly to himself while watching Sakura take foth leaping into the distance beyond, " **You better not anger her Sasuke.."**

When Sakura goes outside she sees Naruto and Hinata holding hands and talking with Sai and she says " **Sorry to interrupt your chat but we better get to where Sasuke is…"**

" **Sasuke? Alright! C'mon Hinata!"**

" **O-oh ok Naruto~Kun…"**

" **Yeah, let's go…"**

They then start to head to the Rendezvous point…Orochimaru's Base…

When they got to Orochimaru's base Sasuke was already there and Naruto was remembering how they had been in the past…

Sasuke says playfully, despite his stern tone, " **Hey Usuratonkachi.."**

Naruto says back, surprised but happy to see the guy, " **After all this time you still call me that teme…?"**

Sakura went up to Sasuke's side steadily...She couldn't contain the sudden blush blossoming into her soft cheeks glancing at her Sasuke, " **Sasuke, I'm..."** she began shyly, " **I'm so happy to see you.."**

Sasuke couldn't hold back his smirk, just looking at his flower. He then grabbed his Sakura close, " **I can say the same..."** he responded, " **And as always, you always blossom into even more beauty each time I see you..."**

Sakura blushes and says " **Sasuke..."**

" **Ok Lovebirds! If you are done now we have a mission...so wait for another time when your alone…"** Naruto says annoyed.

Sakura says " **Yea yea...but you're also the same way with Hinata...like you're even holding her hand…"**

" **Waa...what do you mean…?"** Naruto says dumbfounded

" **Jeez Dope..you know how to ruin a moment…"** Sasuke says letting go of Sakura.

Hinata just stands there blushing and she says " **So...what do we do now…?"**

" **I don't know...Kakashi-Sensei just said to investigate if the Exploding humans are under a genjutsu or if it is something else…That's why you're here Hinata…"**

" **Yea I had an encounter with them in a small village not that far from here...I got the exploding humans here so Hinata can use her Byakugan to see if there is a person using genjutsu…"**

" **Ok…"**

Hinata then says **BYAKUGAN…!"**

Sai says " **I'll draw some rats or snakes to investigate too…"**

" **Ok...So Naruto how are you doing these days…?"**

" **Well...yesterday I was with Hinata at my house because it was raining and her house was a bit far so I told her if she wanted to stay the night and she said yes so.. We talked and we went to sleep…"**

Sasuke replies in return " **Yea right..I bet you didn't sleep I bet you did something with her...…."**

Naruto confused says " **Wha.. What do you mea-"** At that moment Naruto realizes what Sasuke means and he says " **WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SASUKE TEME….! WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO HER…!"**

Sasuke then says " **Well...do you like her…?"**

Naruto says angrily " **Why does everyone keep telling me if I like her...first Sakura and now you Sasuke…"** Naruto continues and Hinata listens quietly hiding in a bush.

" **Well...Hinata is pretty...her violet-white eyes...her smile..she also always smells very nice...like flowers...her hair is so silky and soft…Her kindness with other people...it's so captivating..."** Naruto starts blushing faintly and Sasuke says " **Well..it seems to me that you have a crush on her…"**

" **That's what I told him...he even said that he likes her alot and not just a friend…"**

" **Hehehe….but I don't know what she thinks of me...so…"** Naruto puts his hands behind his head.

" **Man Naruto...you're such an idiot...Hinata is totally head over heels for you...you just never realized…"**

" **Man Naruto...you're such a dope…"** Sasuke says while sighing.

" **STOP CALLING ME DOPE TEME…!"**

Hinata comes out of the bush and she says to herself " **So Naruto~Kun has the same feelings…?"**

Hinata then goes up to Naruto and says " **N-naruto~K-kun...can I talk to you for a second…?"**

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other in confusion and Naruto says while blushing " **ugh...sure whats up…?"**

Hinata whispers in Naruto's ear " **Naruto~Kun...it's alright...I also have the same feelings as you...for me I like your blond-spiky hair...your blue eyes and you look very handsome and I like how you help anyone who needs help...that just melts my heart...and the will to never give up as well...and how you never gave up your dream….Naruto~Kun...I L-love y-you..."** Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto curiously,as he starts turning red like a tomato and Hinata was blushing as well…

Naruto whispers back shyly " **H-hinata... I- I'm so sorry I could not realize your feelings...and I know that you have been waiting for this moment ...Hinata I love you too...so… can I kiss you…?"**

" **Mmm...yes Naruto~Kun...but in front of Sakura and Sasuke…?"**

" **I don't know..do you wanna go somewhere private…?"**

" **Well...I guess it's alright to do it here…"** Hinata whispers, blushing slightly.

Naruto grabs Hinata's head and starts getting closer to her and they both kiss.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai look in astonishment. When Naruto and Hinata part, they look at each other and they blush and Naruto says " **hehe… I love you Hinata…"**

" **Me too Naruto~Kun…"** They embrace.

Naruto puts his forehead on top of Hinata's and they both smile at each other. Sakura in amazement says " **I really want to know what Hinata said to Naruto to make him kiss her…"**

Naruto comes back to Sakura and Sasuke slightly blushing and Sakura says " **So..What did Hinata tell you...to make you kiss her…?"**

" **HUH..! W-What…! um...I-I Can't t-tell you...it's embarrassing…"** Naruto blushing puts his hands behind his head and sighs and says " **hehe...but she said it was only gonna be between us...so sorry Sakura…"** Naruto smiles

" **I also want to know too...and aren't we on a mission..? You were talking about us but you did the same thing…"**

" **Hehehe….sorry Sasuke...she, she….ugh…."** Naruto blushes heavily now and he puts his head down in embarrassment and Sakura says " **At least you realized Hinata's feelings..you better make her happy…!"**

" **I will..!"** Naruto smiles but blushes faintly.

After a while Hinata says " **I see someone with my Byakugan…!"**

Naruto says " **Who…?"**

" **I see a...small girl...and her Chakra is very...weird…"**

Sasuke says " **A small girl…? Could it be Chino…? Hey Hinata is there a fat dude beside her or somewhere…?"**

" **Yea..they are moving now…"**

" **Ok lets go…"**

" **YEA…!"** Everyone says at once.

When they get their Sasuke says " **Ok..all of you stay here...i'll go talk with Chino...and on my signal come out…ok…?**

" **Ok…!"** everyone whispers while Sasuke goes out and Chino sees him and says " **Hello Sasuke Uchiha…"**

" **Hey Chino...so what are you doing here…?"**

" **Oh..nothing you…?"** Chino says quietly.

After a while Chino says to Sasuke " **Hey Sasuke do you know of the Chinoike clan..?"**

" **No...why do you ask…?"**

" **Well….nothing, me and Fuushin will leave cya….!"**

" **Oh Ok…"** Sasuke says to Naruto and the others " **I don't think it was Chino and that fat dude...let's go find the real culprits…"**

Naruto sighs and says " **Are we ever gonna find them...man I'm so hungry…"**

Sakura sighs and says " **Man...is food all you think about….? Jeez…"**

" **Well...he has an iron stomach….hehehe"** Sai says cheerfully

" **Sai! Stop laughing!... I didn't know you had a sense of humor…!** Naruto says sarcastically...

" **Why thank you….!"** Says responds back.

" **I wasn't being nice!"** Naruto says very annoyed.

" **Hey Hey Usuratonkachi were on a mission so stop yelling...jeez…"**

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT TEME…!"** Naruto says while clutching his hand into a fist.

" **Shut up dope...I see someone in the distance…"** Sasuke says looking away from Naruto.

Hinata just giggled and she says " **hehehe….oh Naruto…."** Naruto looks back at Hinata and Hinata says " **Oh i'm sorry Naruto…sorry for laughing at you…"**

Naruto goes over to Hinata and pats her on her head and says " **It's ok Hinata...hehe"** He smiles at her and Kurama from inside Naruto says to Hinata " **Naruto jeez...well you girl he'll need help adapting to you but like i'm inside of him I can feel how he feels about you and he's totally loves you so remember that…"** Kurama also pates Hinata on the head and Hinata says " **O-oh Kurama...i'll take care of Naruto…"**

" **Good...now Uchiha kid I sense a very strange Chakra...so i'm going to take over Naruto's body for now...he's sleeping…."**

" **Ok well then let's go…"**

" **Yea..! I can't wait to pound the person doing this..!"** Sakura starts to punch some trees down and knocking them down the whole terrain and Sasuke says,

" **Sakura...jeez you need to calm down...or do you want me to calm you down…?"**

" **W-wha...Sasuke~Kun…? Huh…?"**

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and kisses her forehead and says " **Like this...see you calmed down…"**

Sakura looks at Sasuke and then looks at the ground and says " **...yea…"** Kurama says quietly " **I see the culprit...so i'll go and knock them out and you follow behind…"**

" **Ok…"** Kurama comes from behind the person and he knocks the man/women out and he says quietly " **Ok...you can come out now…"**

" **So...who is the culprit…?"**

They take the mask off and they see the headband that the guy has and…

" **It's a hidden leaf shinobi…"**

" **He betrayed the leaf…"** Says Kurama " **Well...Naruto is waking up so good bye for now…"**

" **Hey guys what did I miss?"**

" **Oh Naruto~Kun..!"** Hinata hugs Naruto and Hinata says " **Oh well...you really didn't miss that much…"** Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sasuke says " **So...this is a hidden leaf shinobi...you better take him to the leaf for interrogation…"**

" **You're not coming Sasuke…?"** Sakura asked with worry, knowing that he was going to leave again...

" **No, there's a journey of my own that I have to continue on.."** Sasuke says looking at the ground.

Sakura looks at Sasuke and says " **Sasuke...I hope it doesn't seem that I'm asking much, but..."** she began, " **Can I go with you…? Please..?"** Sakura's hazel eyes glanced into Sasuke's pitch black narrow eyes, Sasuke watched her her soft eyes glancing away from him to the ground below...

Sasuke headed toward his flower several feet in front of him, " **How could I say no?"** He simply asked. Sakura's pink-cherry hair bounced at his response in one gasp..

Sasuke's lips suddenly come closer to Sakura's and they shared a brief kiss. Sakura blushes slightly looking at her silent ninja….

Naruto nodded at them both, " **Well then, Sai, Hinata, and myself are gonna head back to the village...good luck on your journey together.."** he said aloud, and then he suddenly remembered something suddenly, " **Oh and Sasuke...You better not make her cry or else…"** He briefly glared at him, making sure Sasuke knew what he meant...

" **As if, Usuratonkachi …"** Sasuke smiles at Naruto and Naruto smiles back. Naruto and Hinata held hands as Sai openly shared his thoughts, " **Well...I can't wait to see Ino…!"**

" **WAIT WHAT! Are you guys together…?"**

" **Yea after she saved me from the darkness...she told me if I wanted to go out with her and I said yes...and from then on were pretty close…"** Sai smiles and says his goodbyes. Naruto,Hinata, and Sai leave, Sakura and Sasuke continue the other way.

 _At the Sixth Hokage's office…_

 **"Your hair is more spiker kid. So, What's up? You used more hair gel or what?"** Kakashi says. He then touchs Naruto's hair and he says " **Well...how did it go…?"**

" **Well...we got the culprit but…"** Naruto moves the person to where Kakashi could see and continues " **Well...as you can see here...he is a leaf shinobi…"** Kakashi sighs and he tells other shinobi to take the culprit to the interrogation room to be interrogated. Kakashi then asks Naruto " **So what happened between Sakura and Sasuke…?"**

Naruto sighs and says " **Sasuke is taking care of her…"** Naruto smiles and Kakashi asks another question " **So...whats going on between you and Hinata…?"** Kakashi grins and Naruto and Hinata start to blush and Hinata says " **N-Nothing….why do you ask Kakashi-Sensei…?"** Naruto blushes and he puts his hands behind his head and he says " **Wha...what are you talking about sensei..?"**

Kakashi sighs and puts his hand in his pockets and says " **I was asking if you guys are dating...jeez.."**

" **Ugh...well….um…"** Naruto starts to stutter and Hinata says very embarrassed while looking at the ground " **Kakashi-Sensei…..W-we a-are D-d-dating…"**

Hinata takes Naruto's hand and squeezes his hand. Kakashi looks at Naruto and sees him blushing and Naruto says " **y-yea...we are…"** Naruto scratched his head with his free hand and Sai says " **well…. I'll go now…"** Sai leaves the office and that left Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto then says " **So...Kakashi-Sensei...what do you want us to do…?"**

Kakashi looks at Naruto and says to Hinata " **Hinata...could you give us a minute?...I need to talk to Naruto…"**

" **O-oh ok…"** Hinata looks up at Naruto and she shyly kisses him and she says to a blushing Naruto " **B-be careful...Naruto~Kun…"** Kakashi looks amazed and he pats Naruto's head and says " **You better take care of her...she's a good women…"** Kakashi looks out of the window and he says to Naruto " **So...did Sakura travel with Sasuke…?"** Naruto looks at the ground and says " **Yea...they looked happy and I'm also happy for them too…"** Naruto smiles and he says to Kakashi " **Well...I'm gonna go with Hinata...cya Kakashi-Sensei…"  
**

Kakashi goes to the window again and sighs.

 _At the Hyuga Household..._

" **I wonder if Hinata's mission was a success...I hope that she isn't wounded…"** Hayashi had been pacing around the kitchen for over an hour. After a little while " **Hello ChiChi...I'm back…"** Hinata comes in the house and Hanabi comes up and says " **Nii~Chan…! How did it go…? How was your date with that Naruto boy…!"**

" **WHAT…! I THOUGHT…."** Hayashi comes running to Hinata, Hinata says " **ChiChi….I have something to tell you...I am Dating Naruto~Kun...so please don't be mad at me...I have liked him since we were little but...he never knew until know so...please...accept him…."** Hayashi hugs Hinata and says " **Hinata...I know you have good reason….and I will trust this boy...but you have to promise me that you won't do anything weird with him until you married ok…? If your gonna marry him…"** " **So...does this mean that you gave us your blessing for when we get married…?"**

" **Yes…"** Hinata hugs her dad and she says " **Well...I have to go meet Naruto~Kun...Goodbye Chichi…!"**

" **See you later…"** Hayashi sighs and he says to Hanabi " **Well...let's go eat…"**

" **Ok…"** They eat their lunch.

 _Meanwhile…_

" **Oh Naruto~Kun…!"** Hinata runs up to Naruto and Naruto says confused " **Hey Hinata what's up…?"** Hinata hugs Naruto and she tells him " **My dad said that we have his blessing for when we get married…"** Naruto hugs Hinata and they both giggle. They both stare at the sky.

They both smile at each other and Naruto says to Hinata " **So what do you want to do..? for our date…"** " **I don't know...maybe we could go eat…?"**

" **Well then...let's go to Ichiraku Ramen…."** Naruto smiles at Hinata and Hinata says " **So let's go...I'm kind of hungry…"** She smiles shyly at Naruto. They go to Ichiraku ramen. When they get there the Ramen guy says to Naruto " **So...who is this pretty lady Naruto…?"** " **Oh...she's my girlfriend…"** The Ramen guy gasps and says " **Ok then… two ramen coming right up…"**

The ramen guy starts making ramen bowls with his daugher and when they finally finished his daughter says " **So...you guys are dating huh...well good luck…"** She smiles at both of them and Hinata turns her head in shame and Naruto hugs her from behind and she turns even redder. When they got finished with their food they see the sun in the background and the sky turning into a crimson-orange color and Naruto finds a hill and he says to Hinata " **Look over here Hinata...look at the sunset."** Hinata comes closer to Naruto and cuddles next to him. Naruto wraps his arm around Hinata and they fall asleep together on the hill.

After a while Shikamaru comes to where Naruto and Hinata were sleeping and he sighs. He pokes Naruto and wakes him up and Shikamaru says " **Ugh Naruto what are you doing with Hinata sleeping on the ground, outside in the night…"**

" **Well...Hinata and me were on a date...and we found this spot and after that I don't remember...she slept with me…."** Naruto says half asleep. Hinata starts to get up and she says groggily " **Naruto~Kun…?"** Hinata then sees Shikamaru and she looks up at the sky and says " **OMG I have to get home quickly…! My dad is waiting for me...umm...Naruto~Kun see ya tomorrow…"** Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek. Shikamaru surprised says " **Wow...you weren't kidding about the dating thing…"** Naruto laughs and says " **Yea...she is very cute and kind…"** Naruto looks off to the distance and Shikamaru looks at Naruto in astonishment and he says to Naruto " **Well...at least you have someone to protect...you better protect her...well goodnight."**

Naruto gets up and starts heading to his house and he yells to Shikamaru " **Good Night Shikamaru…"** Naruto puts his hands behind his head and walks to his house.

 _Meanwhile where Sakura and Sasuke are…_

" **Sakura looks so cute when she's sleeping…"** Sasuke says quietly while touching her hair. " **Mm….Sasuke~Kun…?"** Sakura says while waking up, still only half awake. Sasuke kisses Sakura in the cheek and Sasuke says " **How ya doing...cold…? Hot…?"**

" **No...I feel fine because you are here Sasuke~Kun…"** Sakura kisses Sasuke on his forehead and Sasuke says " **Oh...you are sneaky...but one kiss on the forehead is not enough for me…"**

Sakura says " **Just what do you mean by that…?!** Sasuke then says " **You should marry me…"** Sakura gasps out loud and says " **WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAT?! I didn't think you'd go that far…!"** Sasuke says romantically " **I thought the same once, I hurt you so much….my love for you know holds no bounds…"**

Sakura looks at Sasuke and Sasuke looks up at her and picks picks Sakura of her feet and Sakura says " **Ooooh~!Sasuke!"** Sasuke puts Sakura down and says " **Your answer…?"** Sakura says shyly " **M-My answer…?"** Sasuke grins at Sakura and says " **Of course...That is why I asked, so what is it…?"** Sakura says while looking at the ground " **I think you already know…"** Sakura blushes, Sasuke then says looking into Sakura's eyes " **Then let's do it…"**

Sakura says confused " **What could that be-"** Sasuke starts to kiss Sakura and they both fall backwards...into the moonlight…Cherry-petals danced around the home, love was in bloom..

 _At Naruto's house…_

" **Man...I wish I could've stayed with Hinata…"** Naruto says while laying on his bed. After a while of laying there thinking to himself he gets off the bed and goes outside in the middle of the night for a walk. He then passes by Iruka sensei and Iruka says to Naruto " **How are you doing Naruto…?Can't sleep…?"** " **Yea...I just wanted to clear my mind…"** Iruka looks at Naruto and notices his face and he knew right away what was wrong " **So...you like a girl huh...who's the lucky girl…"** Iruka grins at Naruto noticing Naruto blush slightly and Naruto says " **I think you know her...she was one of your students ya know…"**

" **I do…? Really she was in the same class as you hm...who could it be…"** Naruto sighs and says " **It's...Hinata…"** Naruto blushes slightly and Iruka gasps and says " **No way...Hinata Hyuga…..? Are you serious...you just now realized how she felt about you…? Man…"** Naruto blushes slightly and says to Iruka " **Yea...I actually confessed first….well we talked and I told her that...I love her…"** Naruto then says " **Thank You Iruka-Sensei...you made me feel better….well i am gonna go to sleep...Good Night….!"** Naruto starts running back to his house and Iruka yells back " **Ok See ya Naruto.!"** Iruka looks back at Naruto's back and says to himself " **Good luck on that Path Naruto...you better make her happy…"** After he says that Iruka starts walking in the opposite direction.

 _The Next Day…_

" **Yawn…."** Naruto gets up half asleep, and goes to his kitchen until….

 _Riiiiiinnnggggg…._ His phone starts ringing and he answers " **Hello…?"** He then hears a familiar shy voice " **Hi...Naruto~Kun...Did I wake you up…?"** He then realizes who it is and says " **Oh…! Hi Hinata…! I was just half asleep that's all...It's ok though….I just woke up so…"** Hinata sighs into the phone and Naruto confused says " **Are you ok Hinata…?You don't sound like yourself...did something happen…?"** Hinata says " **I-I'll come over to talk...wait for me…"** Hinata hangs up and Naruto looks at his phone and looks at the time and he sighs and says " **I'm hoping Hinata is alright…"** Naruto goes to his room and changes to his everyday where and he waits for Hinata. After a while he hears Hinata knocking on his door and when he opens it he sees..

Hinata running up to him crying but smiling at the same time and Naruto says " **What's wrong Hinata…?"**

Hinata runs up to Naruto and hugs him. Hinata then says through sobs " **N-Naruto~Kun...I know that this is sudden but… I might not see you for a while…"** Naruto pats Hinata's head and says " **Why…?"** Hinata calms down a bit and says " **b-because...My father, Hanabi, and me….on wednesday,like we are the head family...we have to go to a meeting...all the way to the Land of Iron...to talk with some people...and my dad says that we will be their for 2 weeks…"** Naruto grins at Hinata and he consoles her anxiety and says " **Hinata...you can text me or call me...it's ok…"**

Hinata stops crying and she says " **Yea...you're right…."** Naruto lifts Hinata's chin up and kisses her. After their long embrace Naruto says " **Well...so we can spend sometime with each other what do you want to do…?"** Hinata shrugs but then says " **Naruto~Kun...do you want to see this place I found behind these mountains…?"** Naruto kisses Hinata on the forehead and says " **I would go anywhere with you Hinata…"** Naruto grins again and Hinata blushes slightly, she grabs Naruto's hand and they both leave Naruto's house.

 _Where Sai and Ino are…_

" **So Sai...what do you want to do…Or where do you want to go...?"**

" **I don't know… you can choose…"** Sai smiles at Ino. Ino then says happily " **Well...maybe we could go to a restaurant or….watch the sunset...or maybe to your house…?"** Ino starts pacing around. Sai stops her and says " **Ok….let's go to my house and hang out…"** Sai smiles. Ino blushes a bit and says shyly " **Ok...let's go then…"** Sai grabs Ino's hand and they go to Sai's house.

When they get to Sai's house Sai sits Ino down on the couch and he goes to the kitchen and he yells back " **Ino...what do you want to eat…?"** Ino thinks for a bit and she says back " **Well...maybe could we eat some.. Sushi and drink a bit of sake…."** Sai nods and starts making the food. After a while Sai comes into the living room with two cups and a bottle of sake, he puts them down on the table and he goes back into the kitchen to get the food. After he comes back with the food he says " **Here you go...My Lady…"** Sai hands Ino her food and he sits down.

They talk for a little while and after they eat Sai grabs the plates and heads to the kitchen to put them down in the sink when Ino comes and hugs Sai from behind and that startles him and Sai says " **Is everything alright Ino….?"** Ino squeezes Sai and she says " **Yea but...I just want to be with you…"** Ino lets go of Sai and blushes and heads to the living room when Sai comes behind Ino and hugs her and says " **I know...why don't we watch a movie together…?"** Sai smiles and Ino nods and says " **Ok…!"** Ino smiles and blushes a bit and they head to the living room. Sai turns on his T.V and he says to Ino " **What movie do you want to watch...I have Naruto:Blood Prison...The One Naruto was in with everyone...hm...I also have Yuri! On Ice which is a Series the second season is coming out this year...I also have Gu Family Book….hmm...and then last but not least I have Your Lie in april…"** Sai gives Ino the Movies and Ino says " **Oh...This Korean drama looks so romantic...let's do Gu Family book…!"** Sai puts the other movies back and says " **Ok…"** He puts the moves in and Ino moves closer to Sai and they watch the episodes all night.

Where Hinata and Naruto are…

" **Naruto~Kun...here it is… This is the place I was talking about…"** Hinata smiles at Naruto. Naruto gasps and says " **Wow...this is a really pretty place….there are Cherry Blossom trees everywhere, Roses everywhere...This seems so magical…"** Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and kisses it and says " **Hinata...thank you for showing me this place...I know it's too soon but…. Hinata...Will you marry me…?"** Hinata starts to tear up and she says " **Na-Naruto~Kun….YES OF COURSE..!"**

Naruto grabs something out of his pocket and opens the case and says " **Hinata...thank you for saying yes...i've been waiting for this moment…."** He takes the ring out of the case and slides it on Hinata's ring finger and Hinata hugs Naruto. Hinata clings onto Naruto while sobbing and she says " **We should tell Sakura and the others about this…"** Naruto nods and he says " **We...you can call her...and I'll call Sasuke…"**

" **Ok...Naruto~Kun…"** Hinata grabs her phone out of her small, pink bag and dials Sakura's number...After a while Sakura picks up.. " **Oh Hey Hinata..! Whats up…?"** Hinata gulps and says " **Sakura~Chan….um…. Naruto~Kun and me…..um….. Where E-Engag-"**

" **WHAT….?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HINATA…?!"** Hinata gulped again and says " **I said...Naruto~Kun and I...Well, we are now Engaged…"** Sakura then says to Sasuke who was at her side " **Sasuke~Kun...did you hear that…? Naruto and Hinata are getting married….!"**

" **Yea i'm on the phone with him… Congrats… Usuratonkachi…"** Sasuke says through the phone to Naruto. Naruto then says to Sasuke " **Yea yea….Teme...so...how are you guys….what ya guys do on your travels..?"** Sakura starts to turn red and Sasuke looks at Sakura and looks back at his phone and says " **um...we...ugh...n-nothing...we did nothing…"** In Sasuke's mind " _ **Holy Crap..I can't tell them what...Sakura...and Me did….ahh…..OMG OMG OMG…."**_

Sakura without even _**trying**_ to hide her affections, walked to up to Sasuke's side and hugged on to his arm. Sasuke felt droplets of sweat...But he wasn't moved. Naruto gave a odd look at his phone, " **Pfft, Sure! Hahahaha! OW -"**

" **You got some nerve making fun of us! Seriously!"** Shouted Sakura from within her inner self as she somehow managed to teleport herself…" **How the hell did you get here?!"** Naruto literally spazzed out from everything, while Hinata was nervous of all of this happening all at once.

It was then Sasuke suddenly teleported himself too with Rinnegan. Knowing Sakura, he felt that he had to.

" **Well, this is just unexpected..."** he muttered aloud, the only way he could ever think of all this…

Sakura who held onto Naruto while having a strange hold on his neck. But Naruto's poor pleading face looked at Sasuke with mercy, " **Sasuke, she's trying to kill me.."** Naruto whimpered softly. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, " **So what?"** He bagan, " **Good luck trying to get yourself out of this one Usuratonkachi."** It was at the moment that Naruto's hopeful heart got stabbed by Sasuke's words that pierced through like shurikens. That is until Hinata stepped up…

" **I'm very sorry Sakura-chan...Naruto-kun gets a bit carried away, would it be better if we all just talk about our feelings…?"** Hinata suggested kindly to everyone. But, everyone gave her a confused glance just mentioning that...Except Naruto, " **THAT'S THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!"** he shouted so loud and proud. His voice pierced Sakura's ears to the point that she lets him go out of instinct to cover her ears.

As soon as Naruto was released he literally smuggled his fiance in a warm hug. Hinata felt, flustered and flattered. She also sighed knowing that Sakura and Naruto would hurt each other. Sasuke on the other side of the Sakura trees also puffed out his sigh with the same thought.

 _ **. . .**_

The four surprising got along well. Sasuke who had never really met Hinata was impressed of how she could put up with good 'ol "Usuratonkachi" Naruto with his shenanigans. Sakura on the other hand was gleeful, poking around everyone teasingly about how things are now had made Sasuke open up a little...But not too much. " **Oh come on Sasuke! You are so unrevealing!"** she shouted at her Uchiha ninja softly, her small mighty fists were clenched shaking steadily…

Sasuke overlooked his cherry blossom by looking at the other one's petals descending around them. He intentionally looked away from his cherry-blossom on purpose knowing it'd make her mad. He was quite oblivious to his smirk, " **I honestly don't know just exactly that you me want to reveal..."** He said aloud, still looking away from her fiery hazel eyes.

" **The fact that you're looking away from me is revealing enough that you're hiding something!"** Sakura shouted back. Sasuke still smirked and had still said nothing...Sakura then crossed her arms in defeat. No matter what kind of angry she get, no Inner Sakura was going to help her with this one. Looking back at Hinata and Naruto who were carelessly talking to each other, unaware of what her Sasuke was talking about. Even so she whispered in a soft tone still looking at them from afar, " _Why can't we be a bit showy like them..?!_ " she muttered to herself in a pout, hoping Sasuke didn't hear.

 _ **But**_ , He did. " **Why would you want us to be anything but who we are now?"** He asked calmly with no restraint or any faint signs of confusion. That was when he finally decided to look back at the cherry blossom that stood right in front of him. " **That wasn't what I meant..."** she answered nervously, as she slowly dragged her hazel eyes towards Sasuke's calming black eyes. Her face was suddenly bloomed with heavy shades of pink as Sasuke leaned in and kissed her briefly upon her soft lips, " **My attention to you probably is something you must've been wanting?"** he asked with a bit of an odd playful tone that he only reveals to Sakura alone.

Sakura nodded, " **kind of silly of me huh? I know that we're great the way we are..."** she began, " **I just wanted everyone to know that we're happy...And, that I'm happy to be with you.."** Even though her hazel's eyes stood in place looking into Sasuke's dark narrow eyes...Her loving heart, and undying love for Sasuke literally made her body tremble in the moment. Sasuke smiled and did his typical poke to Sakura's forehead… Her light-pink cherry bangs fluttered along with the rest of her long hair.

" **To be honest Sakura, I think everyone can see that...But, remember that I'm not going to be an idiot like Usuratonkachi cooing you the way he does to Hinata..."** Sasuke admitted while plainly looking at the spikey head ninja looking at Hinata all lovey-dovey like. Might as well stop shooting love arrows at Naruto. How more infatuated can he get? Ironically it's the same with Sasuke, but to a different extent.

Sakura giggled all girly like, " **Hehehe~! I guess you're right. I think I like the fact that our time together is more solitude-like."** Sasuke nodded, " **Speaking of which, You and I should get going now.."** Slowly drawing Sakura close. Just about when he was about to take her and himself away from everything, he was stopped by Sakura's calming push against him with her gentle-strong hands.

" **We can't just leave without saying goodbye Sasuke-kun..."** Sakura said to him, looking at him with soft hazel eyes, Sasuke would typically give in to her pleading flowery-eyes but strongly refused to, " **They'll be fine...Besides, It'll just be you and I.."** Sakura pouted as she let herself get carried away by her her stubborn Uchiha ninja.

Though while being in mid-air in Sasuke's arms, she managed to wave out to them, " **GOODBYE GUYS! SEE YA!"** she shouted out from above to Hinata and Naruto that were still below while she and Sasuke were in mid-flight, " **Ha! That'd teach you Sasuke!"** Sakura boasted loudly among herself and her annoyed Sasuke that carried her.

" **Well, be prepared for my pay-back soon Sakura..."** Sasuke responded normally, with an odd evil-tone that literally made Sakura scared of being near him, " **Um...I'm sorry?"** She meeped out nervously. While closing arms tightly toward her chest...Her heart raced at the thought what would Sasuke would do, In return Sasuke smiled, " **Your apology might be a bit too late Sakura.."** he responded calmly. Sakura gulped, " **Uh, ok then..."** she responded softly..Before anyone knew it, the Uchiha couple left during that part of the starry night..

Hinata's Byakugan noticed this soon afterward, " **Where did Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-Chan go?"** Naruto chuckled, " **Who knows really? I think they'll be fine…"** Those words Naruto spoke, ironically was the same thing Sasuke had said as well…


End file.
